


A Bard and Her Mouth

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena wonders sometimes at her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bard and Her Mouth

When, Xena wondered in the privacy of her own mind, had life gotten so complex? When had she decided that crusading was worth it, that fighting other people's battles was the way to live, or that keeping people close was for the best?

She dodged yet another thrown mug, punched one more idiot villager, and made a short run to grab Gabrielle and toss her over a shoulder, ignoring the ineffectual kicks and slaps from the victim of her rescue.

They were well on their way to the horse before Xena remembered what to say.

"Next time, find out who the patron god is _before_ you tell a story!"


End file.
